


【翻译】机密通讯

by Acyancat



Series: Imperial Sin Tales [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acyancat/pseuds/Acyancat
Summary: 帝国信道有的时候并没有严格用于官方通讯。





	

**Author's Note:**

时 间：14:25:07 IST  
收件人：佛•皮耶特上将  
发件人：马•维尔斯将军

佛默斯：  
我快无聊死了。就当维护士气，你今天穿了什么颜色的四角内裤？

 

时 间：14:27:30 IST  
收件人：马•维尔斯将军  
发件人：佛•皮耶特上将

将军，  
我有责任提醒你我们正在进行军事行动。行星上局势平稳，并不意味着轨道上的太空部队无所事事，或是你可以放松警惕。把这当作你收到的第一次和最后一次警告。

 

时 间：14:31:10 IST  
收件人：佛•皮耶特上将  
发件人：马•维尔斯将军

听着，上将，这鬼行星上鸟都没得射。我已经把雷兽部队整整巡视了两遍，包括公共厕所和战地厨房（并没有按照这个顺序）。这么说吧，尽管我爱看全地形装甲在阳光下闪闪发亮，那却不是我超级激光炮需要的弹药。

 

时 间：14:31:45 IST  
收件人：佛•皮耶特上将  
发件人：马•维尔斯将军

 _［图片附件］_  
又：我现在看起来这样。你知道吗？卡塔达这半球现在是夏天。

 

时 间：14:41:59 IST  
收件人：马•维尔斯将军  
发件人：佛•皮耶特上将

灰色。三角内裤，不是四角的。

 

时 间：14:43:19 IST  
收件人：佛•皮耶特上将  
发件人：马•维尔斯将军

狗娘养的，我看不成的时候你倒打扮起来了，是不？无论如何，谢谢你告诉我。喜欢我的夏季制服吗？

 

时 间：14:46:46 IST  
收件人：马•维尔斯将军  
发件人：佛•皮耶特上将

你要是再敢把那穿着称作制服的话，做好一回执行者号就被降级处分的准备。即便如此，我必须承认你不穿上衣的肉体非同一般。但真有必要涂身体彩绘吗？

 

时 间：14:49:33 IST  
收件人：佛•皮耶特上将  
发件人：马•维尔斯将军

只是当地的防晒油罢了。太花哨，我明白，不过管用。闻起来也很不错。你真该看看我在亚戈米尔战役时的样子，整整两个月除了防虫迷彩基本啥也没穿。你当时不在太可惜了，不过我该还有照片。

 

时 间：18:10:37 IST  
收件人：马•维尔斯将军  
发件人：佛•皮耶特上将

你没回我最后一条信息是因为在忙，对不对？没有因为生气了，是吧？

 

时 间：18:11:46 IST  
收件人：佛•皮耶特上将  
发件人：马•维尔斯将军

将军：  
莫谈私事。

 

时 间：20:45:01 IST  
收件人：佛•皮耶特上将  
发件人：马•维尔斯将军

 _［图片附件］_  
当地土著的内衣蛮有意思。我也按你的尺寸征用了一套。是灰色的。

 

时 间：20:46:49 IST  
收件人：马•维尔斯将军  
发件人：佛•皮耶特上将

你他妈的有病。

 

时 间：20:49:25 IST  
收件人：佛•皮耶特上将  
发件人：马•维尔斯将军

 _［图片附件］_  
这算道歉吗？

 

时 间：20:55:09 IST  
收件人：马•维尔斯将军  
发件人：佛•皮耶特上将

要不是怕把我也卷进去，非让他们把你按猥亵罪办了不可。

 

时 间：20:55:29 IST  
收件人：马•维尔斯将军  
发件人：佛•皮耶特上将

下次来我房间，把那玩意儿穿制服底下。

 

时 间：20:55:56 IST  
收件人：马•维尔斯将军  
发件人：佛•皮耶特上将

还有防晒油啥啥的。

 

时 间：20:56:05 IST  
收件人：佛•皮耶特上将  
发件人：马•维尔斯将军

是，长官！

 

时 间：20:57:32 IST  
收件人：佛•皮耶特上将  
发件人：马•维尔斯将军

 _［图片附件］_  
顺便说，我手下在例行巡逻时发现了这架坠毁的X翼星际战斗机。刚好有人带了喷漆，于是大家就发挥了一番创意。这才是板上钉钉的猥亵罪，不过我想你会喜欢。


End file.
